megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Mavericks
Made up a Maverick? Make a new section for your Mavericks, and put them there! Scarab v5's Mavericks Tusker Dynaphant A giant wooly mammoth Reploid, his trunk ends in a variable electrical plug/energy siphon and his "fur" is a mass of power cables. Tusker is one of a line of large Reploids designed as mobile power plants during the Earth Crisis, the chaotic period after the crash of the Eurasia space colony. When connections were re-established between cities and order began taking hold, his purpose was lost and he wandered the remaining wastelands. His personality, already child-like, quickly degraded into gluttony for any sort of energy. Shining Serpent A rogue Reploid in the shape of a Quetzalcoatl, a female torso with the head and lower body of a snake. The only physical parts of her wings are the edges; the feathers are made entirely of energy yet have sufficient substance to allow for flight. These and other feathers on her body make up a weapon system rounded out by shotgun blasts of small energy shots from underneath the scales on her forearms. All told, her unique body requires far more energy than comparable Reploids her size. For that reason she is a notorious energy thief and has no qualms about stealing power directly from her opponents' bodies. Dread Rustarm One of the world's most infamous energy pirates, a devious Reploid with back-mounted armor resembling a spider crab and a matching design motif over the rest of his body. The "legs" of his armor, usually folded over his torso, can strike and slash in close range. The bulk of the armor conceals a pair of tanks containing pressurized acid which Rustarm can shoot from his spindly, omnidirectional crab-claws. Rustarm made a name for himself in the Earth Crisis by stealing energen crystals, electric batteries and even petroleum and selling them to energy-starved population centers. Soon his activities evolved into diverting the output of whole power plants to his ship, the Salvager, one of the largest energy-storage facilities anywhere in the world. He now maintains a crew of dozens of Reploids and many more Mechaniloids. Blaze Heatnix's Mavericks Thatkidsam *Desert Scorpion *Shining Griffa *Bolt Anaconda *Superblast Mole *Shifting Spearit *Darkfall Mauler *Grandshield Triop *Golem Chimera D-BoyWheeler's Mavericks Red Thunder Faction This group of Mavericks in D-BoyWheeler's Mega Man X fic "Mega Man X: The Golden Child". Scarlet She's the leader of the Red Thunder Faction, and perhaps the first known female leader of a group of Mavericks. As one of the first female "turn-Maverick-at-will" Reploids, she wants to be the one to replace Sigma as king (or in her case, queen) of the Maverick Reploids. Rubius Rubius is Scarlet's second-in-command, and main general of the Red Thunder Faction. He willingly serves Scarlet and will even defend her at the cost of his own life, even if the Red Thunder Faction's goals are far from noble. Blade Cheetus One of the Red Thunder Faction Mavericks. He's based off of a cheetah. Being the speedster of the Red Thunder Faction, he loves to race with the other Reploids. And he's also an excellent swordsman, and loves to brag of that as well. When the Maverick Hunters defeat him, X gets the Speed Blade, Zero gets the Kitetosshin ("slicing dash"; an attack for when Zero is Dashing), and Axl gets the Razor Rifle. Acidic Limon This Red Thunder Maverick is based off of a lemon (as in the fruit). His personality is as sour as his namesake, and he likes to mock humans and Reploids alike. Even Scarlet can barely tolerate his smart aleck attitude. Upon defeating him, X gets the Acid Spray, Zero gets the Ekizan ("fluid slash"; an overhead slash like the Juuhazan), and Axl gets the Acid Shooter. Drill Turtar Drill Turtar is based off of the tur (an Eastern European goat antelope; thought a large deer of a different species at the time of the writing of the fanfiction). Even as a Maverick, he believes that hard work eventually pays off, and prefers digging for precious stones over fighting. But he will fight if the Red Thunder Faction is threatened. X wins from him the Spiral Drill, Zero wins the Iwaheki ("rock pierce", a downward attack similar to Drill Crush), and Axl gets the Drill Blaster. Voltage Koalot Voltage Koalot is an electrical Maverick based off of the koala. He has an oscillating personality. He can be playful one minute, and murderously insane the next! X wins from him the Spark Discus, Zero wins the Raikourin ("lightning wheel", an electrical somersault attack similar to C-Sword in a way), and Axl gains the Electro Beam. Marine Baskark Marine Baskark is the Red Thunder Maverick based on the basking shark. He has the personality of a noble five-star admiral (even if he is a bit misguided by the Red Thunder Faction's beliefs). Upon defeating him, X gains the Marine Harpoon, Zero wins the Umifuki ("sea geyser"; a water element upward slash similar to Ryuenjin), and Axl wins the Aqua Gusher. Inferno Dromedare Inferno Dromedare is based off of the Dromedary Camel. His personality is like that of a Wild West outlaw, always wanting to break the rules in the name of Red Thunder beliefs. When the Maverick Hunters take him down, X gets the Flame Mine, Zero gets the Entsuki ("fiery thrust"; a flaming sword thrust when Zero is still, almost like Raijingeki), and Axl gets the Molotov Launcher. Frostbite Goatain Frostbite Goatain is based off of the mountain goat. He has extreme knowledge of mountain areas, and likes to reflect on days before the wars began, yet understands that fighting is part of life. Upon defeating him, X gets the Frost Boomerang, Zero gets the Fuyuboshi ("winter star"; an icy shuriken that Zero throws when in the air, similar to Hieijin), and Axl wins the Winter Shotgun. Storm Dodo Storm Dodo is based off of, well, the dodo. This Maverick is one who enjoys fierce storms, especially when he causes them. Upon defeating him, X wins the Typhoon Force, Zero wins the Ikarikaze ("wrath wind"; air element Giga Crush), and Axl winds the Tornado Gun. Mavericks from unknown users Most were created and edited by anonymous users. The only known are "Basil Venomos" (version 2) and "Phantasm Mothos" by BlueDragonClassic. It's believed he did the others. The EXA Factor A group of Mavericks that seek only domination. They are in separate teams of 8, excluding their leaders. Delta The leader of the EXA Factor. Delta looks very much like a cross between Zero.EXE and Serpent's first form from Mega Man ZX, with the face region the most like Zero.EXE's face. His armor is black and red, with some silver designs. Delta's weapon is the Destiny Blade, a beam saber that very much resembles the Z-Saber, except more deadly-looking, a onyx-colored hilt, and a blood-red blade. Delta was originally a brother unit to Red, but Delta went partially Maverick, meaning he is not completely insane. Delta seeks the destruction of the Maverick Hunters, and to reclaim Sigma's throne as the emperor of Mavericks. First Eight The first eight Mavericks of the EXA Factor. Diamond Clione Diamond Clione is based off of the clione, aka the "sea butterfly". He was originally a experimental Reploid designed to harness diamonds, but he was infected by the Maverick Virus while exploring a diamond mine. Diamond Cilone has no arms or legs, just floating pods containing gravity generators. Diamond Clione's central processor and his time-space generator are concealed by a transparent orange orb that takes up most of his chest. He has a third orange eye that doubles as a laser. His body is concealed by 2 diamond shields, one outer, one inner. Both shields are shaped like a 3-pointed star (like a "Y") with a crystal casing of his head in between his top 2 points. His bottom point can double as a drill. Sometimes he dematerializes his diamond shields, positions his head in front of his chest, and reforms his diamond shields in the shape of an octaherodon. He can harness diamonds to attack. He can also increase, decrease, or reverse gravity, and even freeze time. Diamond Clione does not like to fight on the physical dimension, and thus draws his foes and himself into a bizarre virtual domain of DNA strands, colored squares, and general weirdness which he calls the "Genesis Dimension". His domain is a crystal mine site. Diamond Clione is the member of the EXA Factor who respects Delta the most. Note: Diamond Clione looks like "The Embryon" from G-Darius, so if you draw a picture of what you think he looks like and compare it to a picture of "The Embryon", you'll find that they have an uncanny resemblance to each other. Swarm Abbadon Swarm Abbadon is based off of a locust. He was originally the chief of the Reploid Farming System, but accidently came in contact with the Maverick Virus. Swarm Abbadon has a cloning system in his thorax, so he can create clones of himself. He also can summon locust robots. He has a lightweight frame, wings, and a jet booster system so he can fly effortlessly. He was based off of Blast Hornet's design, and thus has some similar attacks and a similar design. However, his clones have red marks, so they can be told apart, thus slightly crippling his attack pattern. His domain is the Reploid Farming Headquarters. Venom Cobra Venom Cobra is based off of a king cobra. Venom Cobra was created as an assassin Maverick. He has two venom containers on either side of the back of his hood. He can spit venom at his enemies, then rush in for a severe bite. He uses jet boosters that make up most of his hood to fly around. He has a razor-sharp blade at the end of his tail. His tail is made out of mechanical orbs with crystals that can fire rebounding lasers. There are two laser cannons on either side of his head that fire aiming lasers. His speech system causes him to pronounce his "s"'s longer, just like a stereotypical snake. His domain is a giant cannon in a desert. Hurricane Hummingbird Hurricane Hummingbird is based off of a hummingbird. Hurricane Hummingbird was originally the leader of the Reploid Air Force, but came in contact with the Maverick Virus on a Maverick assault. He once was a cadet for Repliforce, and thus wants revenge on the Maverick Hunters for killing his fellow soilders, Storm Owl and Spiral Pegacion. Hurricane Hummingbird's tail feathers are actually a multi-directional jet booster that allows him to do a jet-dash or a tornado spin. He has a very light frame and is small, to aid in flight along with his wings and jet booster. Hurricane Hummingbird's talons double as grappling hooks, allowing him to do flying kicks. He also uses two flying options in the shape of flowers that can fire a laser that can temporarily stun his opponent, or be used for healing him. He can also create storm clouds that rain lightning, and he can create a strong gust of wind to blow his opponents to a far edge of his arena. His most dangerous move is that he can pick up his opponent, fly high up, and throw his opponent down. His domain is the Reploid Air Fleet. Blaze Pangolin Blaze Pangolin is based off of a pangolin. He was originally a fire rescue Reploid, but became Maverick when he accidentally rescued an infected Reploid. Blaze Pangolin's tough armor hides his flamethrowers. His claws are tipped with mini-flamethrowers, allowing him to do firepunches, flaming uppercuts, and flaming claw swipes. His back armor contains firebomb launchers and homing missle launchers. His feet contain mini-flamethrowers that allow him to do flaming kicks. He can also breathe fire either like a flamethrower, or a fire wave. He can also do a flaming tail whip. He can curl up into a ball and roll, or extend his flamethrowers in ball form and do a flaming spin. He can do a flaming quake which makes a wave of fire pillars raise. He has jet boosters which lets him do a jet-dash which leaves a fire trail. His most dangerous move is when he creates a high bed of flames on the ground. His domain is a base in a volcano. Destruction Hydra Destruction Hydra is based off of the mythical 9-headed serpent, the hydra. Destruction Hydra was origInally a top-secret military project, but became Maverick when the Maverick Virus seeped into his chamber. Destructon Hydra is a huge Maverick, roughly one and a half times the size of Rainy Turtloid. He has 9 snake-like heads: 8 that can function independently, but are controlled by his main head, and his main head. His 8 secondary heads have special technology that let them regenerate. His wings are propelled by many jet boosters. His tail is adorned by many razor-sharp blades. His claws are like swords, allowing him to perform large claw swipes. His body is adorned with many weapons: missle launchers, flamethrowers, firebomb launchers, and laser cannons. He can breathe firewaves from his secondary heads, and a large firebeam. He also has a shield generator which creates a large round dark energy shield. He has a HUGE laser as well which he can fire from either one of his hands. He roars whenever he speaks. Destruction Hydra is the largest member of the EXA Factor. His domain is a military base. Junk Vulture Junk Vulture is based off of a vulture. Junk Vulture was originally a junk-collecting Reploid, but turned Maverick when he found a Reploid fragment that contained the Maverick Virus. He was once partners with Metal Shark Player, and wants revenge on the Maverick Hunters for killing his partner. Junk Vulture has an ability to form junk pieces into a shield. He can also throw a bouncing junk ball. Junk Vulture can summon zombie Reploids to attack his enemies. Junk Vulture has a lightweight frame to support his thrusters and wings. His most dangerous move is when he creates a large exploding junk bomb. His domain is a factory in a junkyard. Launch Natilus Launch Nautilus is based off of a chambered nautilus. Launch Nautilus was originally a deep-sea research Reploid, but became Maverick while exploring a sunken airship. Launch Nautilus' shell contains missle launchers in every chamber of his shell except his chamber. He can hide in his shell and rebound around his arena, or roll across the floor. He can also fire energy arrows from his head. He can also strike with his tentacles. He can fire lasers from his tentacles, as well. His most dangerous move is when he hides in his shell, moves to the dead center of his arena, starts spinning in place, and shoots missles in a spiral. His domain is a deep-sea base. Second Eight The second eight Mavericks of the EXA Factor. Frost Butterfly Frost Butterfly is based on a tiger swallowtail butterfly. Frost Butterfly was originally a sub-zero research Reploid, but became Maverick when she found the remains of an infected Reploid. She greatly resembles Sol Titanion from Mega Man Zero 4, except with a more stylized look, icy colors, and ice-made wings. She can attack by creating icicles which drop down. She can also create large snowflake blades and throw them. She also can create and shoot a ice beam. She also can create an ice crystal as a shield. She also can create and launch ice-made javelins. Her most dangerous move is when she flies into the dead center of her arena, morphs her wings into a giant snowflake blade, and fires ice shards in a clockwise spiral. Frost Butterfly's personality is basically a bossy tomboy. Her domain is an arctic research base. Neon Anglerfish Neon Anglerfish is based on a deep-sea anglerfish. Neon Anglerfish isn't Maverick, she just joined the EXA factor for kicks. Neon Anglerfish resembles a humanoid anglerfish Reploid (basically a humanoid version of the robo-fish part of Lurerre from Mega Man ZX) with a Rare Metal for a lure. She can attack with a charge, a bite, torpedoes, or neon lasers. Neon Anglerfish's personality is that of a reckless show-offy teenager. Her domain is a marine city. Dive Dolphin Dive Dolphin is based on a bottlenose dolphin. Dive Dolphin has the personality of a valiant sea admiral, and calls Delta her captain. She was once a sea admiral herself, but got infected while on an assault. Dive Dolphin is an anthropomorphic dolphin Reploid wearing sea-green and yellow armor. Dive Dolphin has a ability to change her whole body into water, then collapse into a puddle. She attacks with concentrated spheres of salty water, a water stream, forming herself into a watery fist while underwater, and a large water spout. Dive Dolphin's limbs are extremely flexible and can extend to great lengths. One of her most sneaky moves is that she seeps through the platform over the water in her arena, reforms underwater, tracks her opponent's motion, and then leaps up, temporarily turning into water to pass through the platform, and then solidifies while delivering a powerful uppercut. Her domain is a shipyard. She is the girlfriend of Hurricane Hummingbird. Fear Pumpkin Fear Pumpkin is based on the pumpkin (as in the plant). Fear Pumpkin was once a amusment park attraction in a haunted house ride, but turned Maverick during a raid. Fear Pumpkin basically looks like Tornado Tonion, except the body is replaced with a jack-o'-lantern and the hands are claws. Fear Pumpkin's stem is replaced with a rotational flamethrower that shoots green fire. Fear Pumpkin's legs can retract partially and transform into jets. On his back are 2 armored containers that shoot fear-inducing gas. Fear Pumpkin also has phobias at his disposal. He can deploy spider drones(arachnophobia), raise and lower sections of the floor in his large arena (acrophobia), close the walls in (claustrophobia), create virtual snakes (opidiophobia), or create 13 meteors (triskadelaphobia). Fear Pumpkin has a habit of adding "BOO HAW HAW!" after everything he says, which annoys the EXA Factor. His domain is a paranormal research center. The Escaped Mavericks Mavericks that snapped out of the effects of the virus and now joined the Maverick Hunters. Archeao Feathry Archeao is based on the archaeopteryx, which gives him a fluffy coat of feathers which can be used to weaken the power of a foes attacks. Archeao was a museum curator due to being designed after the ancient dinosaur bird. When he was infected with the Maverick Virus Archeao went insane and destroyed the museum. He remained in the museum trying to regain control. When Mega Man X saw the way Archeao behaved, X tried to talk instead of fight. Archeao was still polite enough to listen and regained control. Archeao Feathry has a reptile-cross-bird appearance, has feathers covering his entire body with the colors red, blue, and yellow, and armor underneath his feathers (he actually forgot what the armor looks like since it has been covered by his feathers). He can attack by throwing his feathers to weaken foes, slams with his tail, laser claws, and can fly up in the sky and dive down. Ever since X saved him, Archeao follows X around like a lost puppy most of the time. Basil Venomos Version 1: Basil is based on Basilisks, making him deadly with poison and venom related attacks. Basil originally was a bodyguard until he was infected with the Maverick Virus. When he lost to Zero, Zero fainted and was dying from Basil`s venom. Basil snapped out of the viruses control and saved Zero. Basil Venomos looks like a green and black snake in armor with arms. Attached to the arms are wings. He can attack by either spitting poison to either temporarily blind or petrify foes until they are attacked, slams fom his wings and tail, fast punches, and a venomous bite that can cause a slow, horrible, painful death. The venomous bite attack was the one that nearly killed Zero. Basil is actually playful and friendly, but can tell when its time to get serious. Version 2: Basil is based on the basilisk, a creature known for having a venomous bite. Basil used to work with handling venomous creatures like snakes until he got the Maverick Virus. He sentenced any victim to slow deaths by his fangs until he fought with Zero. During the fight Zero was bitten and slowly weakened during the fight. But Zero didn't know that Basil never saw any of his victims suffer and began to regret all the suffering he caused. Just when Basil was about to tell him he wasn't a maverick anymore, Zero fainted from the venom. So Basil Venomos took him back to the MHHQ and joined the hunters. Basil Venomos looks like a snake with arms and wearing green, purple, and black armor. He attacks with claw swipes, tail slams, a rolling attack, and with his venomous bite which can deliver a powerful venom that sentences the victim to a slow and horrible death. He sticks around with Zero as a sort of bodyguard to say he's sorry and likes to play pranks by giving dry bites, bites without venom, to the other hunters except to Zero, Mega Man X, Axl, Pollar Tundwater, Grizzle Flamtree, Desertos Beardragox, Desertess Cobrisk, Infernoblast Arachfemme, and Hydrovolt Moonjelly, who are his close friends since he's actually a nice guy to be with. He secretly likes Desertess Cobrisk. Shibo Ninjutsa Shibo is based on the dog breed the shiba inu, which reflects her habit of speaking mostly Japanese. Shibo wanted to teach humans and Reploids the art of being a ninja, but scared away her students when she went into a muderous rampage from the Maverick Virus. Axl was attending her classes and used what he learned against Shibo. Shibo had problems trying to keep her students` attention, so when she noticed that Axl paid attention, Shibo calmed down. Shibo Ninjutsa resembles the black furred variation of shiba inu. Her armor resembles ninja clothing (including a scarf and head band) in the colors of purple, blue, and red. She has shurikans, kunais, a katana, ninja knowledge, and a howl to summon help. Shibo still trains Axl and will train humans and Reploids again when she no longer has to be a Maverick Hunter. Desertos Beardragox Beardragox is based on the bearded dragon, which doesn`t mean he has a beard made of hair. Beardragox used to be a beardie breeder and his most favorite was a tiger design beardie he named Stripes. Stripes found a way out of his breeding facility and to the Maverick Hunters HQ. Devastated by the loss of his precious Stripes, Beardragox went Maverick. Alia found Stripes and cared for him. While X was fighting Archeao, Zero was fighting Basil, and Axl was fighting Shibo, Beardragox attacked the MHHQ. Alia was alone with Stripes when Beardragox attacked. When Beardragox saw Stripes, he calmed down and asked Alia to return Stripes and to join the Maverick Hunters. Desertos Beardragox resembles a gold morph bearded dragon who stands upright and has no armor on his arms and legs and no helmet, the armor is light blue, biege, and yellow. He attacks with a bite that can easily get infected, sharp claws, spines that can be fired as homing missiles, a spiny tail for slamming, can create sandstorms, and fire breath. Beardragox moved all his beardies to the MHHQ and all the beardies attract alot of attention (especially the hatchlings). Tonebound Soundowl Soundowl is based on a screech owl, an owl known for its distinctive hoot. Soundowl used to be a musician Reploid. However, no Reploid would buy his songs, and he went Maverick out of a fit of rage. Soundowl went on a rampage, destroying objects with high-pitched sound waves. However, When Soundowl was attacking the Maverick Hunters Base, he heard some Maverick Hunters saying that they loved Soundowl's songs. When he heard that someone loved his songs, Soundowl calmed down. He then asked Signas if he could join the Maverick Hunters to repay for what he had done. Tonebound Soundowl resembles a bronze humanoid owl with no helmet and has some armor on his arms and legs. The armor is gold, white, and sapphire. He attacks with sound pulses from the speakers in his palms, a loud ultrasonic hoot that can stun his enemies, and feather darts. Soundowl loves to rap, and occasionally DJs at the MHHQ. Desertess Cobrisk Desertess Cobrisk is based on a king cobra, granting her powerful venom. Cobrisk used to be an Egyptian mining director, until she went beserk from the Maverick Virus. She went on a destruction spree, wrecking pyramids and breaking ancient artifacts. She eventually went on to the MMHQ, where she was about to destroy the Egyptian Archives, when she realized she was destroying the things she was supposed to protect. Cobrisk then snapped out of the Maverick Virus and then asked to join the Maverick Hunters, specifically as a guard of the Egypian Archives. Desertess Cobrisk resembles a tall king cobra with a female torso and arms. Her head is partially human-like, but it has some snake features (her face bulges out a bit, her teeth have snake fangs, and her tongue is forked) and her hood begins where human hair normally begins (in fact, it takes up most of where her hair should be). She also has patterns of scales on her skin. Cobrisk can attack by slashing with her ankh sythes, metamorphosing into a giant snake and charging at her enemy, constricting her enemy, and using a bite that delivers a nearly lethal venom. Desertess Cobrisk fiercily guards the Egyptian Archives, and cares for the artifacts in it. Pollar Tundwater Pollar Tundwater is based on polar bears, so he likes the cold and is a good swimmer. Tundwater was in charge of documenting the behavior habits of polar bears until he went beserk from the maverick virus. This went unnoticed for a week until MHHQ found out and X was sent to take down Tundwater. When X arrived, he saw Tundwater sitting next to a polar bear he killed, crying at the sight of the blood stained dead mammal. Tundwater was supposed to document and protect the bears. X realized he had regained control and decided not to fight. Tundwater then asked X if he could join the maverick hunters. Pollar Tundwater resembles a polar bear with blue, light blue, and black armor. He has blue eyes and a red nose. Tundwater can fight with ice breath, water cannon, icy bites, and swimming abilities allow him to dive down and either come charging up with a headbutt or bite. Tundwater sometimes flirts with Desertess Cobrisk, Hydrovolt Moonjelly, and Shibo Ninjutsa, resulting in him getting beat up. The only female Escaped Maverick that he's safe around is Infernoblast Arachfemme, despite that her element is the opposite of his. Grizle Flamtree Grizle Flamtree is based on grizzly bears, which makes him very strong. Grizle, being the younger brother of Tundwater, got a job documenting grizzly bears to follow in his brother`s footsteps. Everything went smoothly until he got the Maverick Virus. He went unnoticed until Pollar Tundwater was worried about his brother. Tundwater insisted to go along with Zero and managed to get his request. When Zero and Grizle fought, Tundwater remembered what snapped him out of the virus. Tundwater stopped the fight and showed Grizle a bloody body of a bear he had killed, and it was only a cub. Grizle regained control after realizing what a monster he had become, and following his brother`s footsteps, asked to join the maverick hunters. Grizle Flamtree resembles a grizzly bear with red, dark red, and white armor. He has red eyes and a blue nose. Grizle can attack with a fire cannon, control of plants, fiery bites, and can spring plants from under him to jump high to either stomp at foes or punch them. Grizle acts immaturely, is good friends with Basil Venomos and Axl, and prefers not to copy Tundwater`s habit of flirting with the three girls. However, he secretly likes Pollar's girlfriend, who dislikes Flamtree. Wyvan Skybern Wyvan Skybern is based on wyverns, which allows him to be a fiery danger from the sky. Wyvan was supposed to scare away pest birds from areas, until he scared away people when he went beserk. Zero went to confront Wyvan, unknowingly being followed by Axl. During the fight, Zero was losing. When it looked like Zero was about to be killed, Axl jumped on Wyvan and covered his eyes, making his attack miss. Zero threw his saber and hit Wyvan on the head. Wyvan then regained control and couldn`t remember being a maverick. He then asked to be a maverick hunter. Wyvan Skybern resembles a green wyvern with the height of a bull elephant and the weight of a female elephant with red, yellow, and blue armor on his body and legs, as his wings are left armorless and has no helmet (which is why he lost his memory as a maverick). Wyvan can attack with fire breath, tornadoes from his wings, thick tail, and can fly up then dive down and slash with his claws. Wyvan is good friends with Archeo Feathry, Megaman X, and Tonebound Soundowl. Despite his size, Wyvan is actually very timid and scares easily (which is why he scared birds and not anything bigger). Groundbreak Digowl Groundbreak Digowl is based on a burrowing owl, allowing him a small stature. Digowl, being the little brother of Tonebound Soundowl, also likes music. Digowl was supposed to be a miner until he went beserk, breaking everything he could see and scare away other miners, until X came and showed Digowl some precious gems he had broken, and this made Digowl remain control, being the fact that Digowl was breaking what he was supposed to mine. This made Digowl want to join the Maverick Hunters. Digowl is about half the height of Mega Man X, and closely resembles Tonebound Soundowl. The only differences are that Digowl has wrist-mounted drills with diamond tips which allow him to break hard rocks, bronze and marble-colored armor, and less armor on his legs. Digowl uses his drills, feather darts, and his sonic hoot to attack. Groundbreak Digowl acts as a partner rapper with Tonebound Soundowl. Infernoblast Arachfemme Infernoblast Arachfemme is based on a tarantula, which allows her to be a powerful predator and almost inescapable threat. Infernoblast Arachfemme was actually a former human-based Reploid, named Rachnee Infernia, but turned into a Maverick when subjected to a government experiment. She went beserk, decimating the lab and moving on to several other buildings. Only when X nearly destroyed her, she regained her memory and reverted to her Reploid form. X saw this and healed her back at the MHHQ. She apologized for her rage and decided to join the Maverick Hunters. Ever since her recovery, she has been able to morph between her Reploid form and her Maverick form. As Rachnee, she is a very attractive female Reploid wearing a red no-sleeve coat-like overshirt with flame designs and an orange border that runs the entire length of her overshirt, small shoulder pads on the inside of her overshirt, red gloves with red-orange fingers and yellow cuffs, has long red-orange hair that is fashioned in thick curls, a silver headband with a ruby-red spider-eye design and a triangle-like point that comes down between her eyes, red 2-strap high heels with orange tips, a belt with a silver spider charm/buckle, blue eyes, orange shots with red rings halfway down, and she wears amber-colored glasses. Even though she has no armor, she can dash at a quick speed. Rachnee also has the unusual ability to preform a complex high-speed data scan. As Infernoblast Arachfemme, she is a spider Maverick with a partially-armored female torso where the spider head should be. Her massive arms are heavily armored, and her hands can easily convert into two 5-barreled flamethrower vulcans with her fingers as the barrels and her wrists as the rotational mechanism. Her face is almost featureless, save for her eyes. Infernoblast Arachfemme's eyes are shaped like large ovals at a diagonal downwards slant. Her eyes are ruby red, and her pupils are large, round, and orange. Arachfemme has a helmet-like part of her head just above her eyes. The "helmet" is fashioned with 6 small amber-colored eyes that detect heat and act as her radar. Hanging from underneath her "helmet" is her humanoid form's hair, except the curls are covered with circular plates with flame symbols on them. Arachfemme's lower body has 8 large and powerful legs that can easily conquer any terrain. Just in front of the bottom of her human torso are 2 mechanical pedipalps which act as both secondary hands and a second mouth in Maverick form. Her abdomen is massive, and conceals 6 missle launchers that hold up to 8 missiles, and a laser cannon that fires a devastating blast of solar energy. It also has storage compartments that act as Infernoblast Arachfemme's personal hammerspace. Infernoblast Arachfemme's abdomen is tipped with an energy net launcher for a spinneret, and has 2 multiposition flamethrowers on either side. Her humanoid body is orange, her armor is red, her spider body is red with an yellow sun pattern, her fingers and multiposition flamethrowers are silver, and her legs are red and orange. As Rachnee Infernia, she is weak and posseses no personal weapons, but as Infernoblast Arachfemme she possesses staggering upper body strength and massive firepower. Rachnee is 5 feet tall, but Arachfemme is almost a towering 10 feet tall! Arachfemme mainly works as a strategy analyst because of her smartness and very analytical mind, but is a powerful soldier in battle because she loves to be a trapster and her ability to trap even the most stubborn "prey" (intruders). Her tactics are either hiding in makeshift burrows and surprising her enemy, or digging into a wall and suddenly leaping out at her enemy. Basically, she mainly acts like a flame-elemental Web Spider, but also has some attacks that are like Grizzly Slash's (the burrowing). Her weapons are her missile launchers, her multiposition flamethrowers, her flamethrower vulcans (her favorite weapons, which she calls her "flaming fists of fury"), and her laser cannon, which she uses only as a last resort. Rachnee is shy, easily scared, and a slight pacifist, but as Infernoblast Arachfemme, her personality changes completely. In her Maverick form, she is fearless, trigger-happy, and a daredevil. Sometimes Rachnee's personality surfaces in Arachfemme, and vice-versa. Basically, Rachnee/Arachfemme is one person with two personalities that are polar opposites. Arachfemme has a crush on Pollar Tundwater, but Grizle Flamtree secretly likes her, despite that she dislikes the latter because she doesn't think fire and nature should mix. Hydrovolt Moonjelly Hydrovolt Moonjelly is based on a moon jellyfish, giving her powerful stingers and meaning she is not made of the food jelly. Moonjelly was once the supervisor at a marine power plant, until she got infected. She went insane and became a glutton for electricity, absorbing all the power in the power plant. She moved onwards, absorbing all the electricity and leaving blackouts in her wake. When she reached Abel City's dynamo, she almost overwhelmed herself trying to absorb all of the electricity. Zero helped her recover. The force of the electricity deleted her virus, and she asked to join the Hunters. Moonjelly looks like a female Reploid with 2 long mechanical tentacles for arms. Her shoulders are teardrop-shaped, with the pointy side facing downwards. Her face has no nose or mouth, only large yellow anime-ish eyes. Moonjelly's "hair" is actually many tentacles that are smaller than her "arms". Her "legs" are comprised of rounded teardrop-like thighs that end in tentacles that are larger than her "arms". Hydrovolt Moonjelly's entire body is covered in a gelatinous coating that contains static electricity, making her look slimy and making anyone who touches her get a nasty surprise. Moonjelly's whole body and the upper parts of her tentacles are covered by a dome-like energy shield that has a bottom with a "/\" pattern. The generator for the shield is located in her head. Her whole body is blue-green, blue-purple, and her shield is deep blue. Hydrovolt Moonjelly's entire body is translucent, allowing her internal mechanisms to be partially revealed. Moonjelly's "hair" tentacles are made of 13 small interconnected blue-green disks with blue-purple centers, which are connected to blue orbs on her head. Her "arm" tentacles are the same as her "hair", only smaller and made out of 11 disks. Moonjelly's "leg" tentacles are comprised of 7 large cones in an alternating blue-green/blue-purple pattern. The tips of her tentacles are flat and circular, with a large point at the end. Each tentacle tip is split into two parts, joined by a yellow disk (think the Energy Sword from Halo). Her tentacle tips are both blue-green and blue-purple. Her hair tips are small, her arm tips are medium, and her leg tips are large. Moonjelly's torso is made of an elastic-like material, so she can compress her torso like a spring, and then decompress it, shooting her foward. Her attacks are launching sparks, whipping her tentacles, shooting lightning, and curling into a ball and using a sweeping lightning beam. Her personality is like a show-offy teenager. She's usually the first one to say that she didn't cause a blackout at the HQ. Moonjelly is good friends with Zero, Basil Venomos, and Groundbreak Digowl. NOTE: I based Hydrovolt Moonjelly's design off of the concept art for an unused Mega Man Zero boss that was based off of a jellyfish. The concept art can be found on Atomic Fire. They should be exactly the same design-wise. Phantasm Mothos Mothos is based mostly on luna moths, but he has a skull shaped mark on his back like the death's-head hawkmoth. During October 31 there were reports of govermental agents being murdered in forests. X, Zero, Axl, Pollar, and Infernia went to ask who was behind all the attacks, but people would say that the "Mothman returned", but all but Zero didn't believe them, Zero thought it was just another Maverick trying to cause an uproar. But they asked at daylight, so they went to a nearby forest at night to search making the most foolish mistake, they seperated. After searching a while in the forest and having to stay in the forest even longer to search for Axl after getting lost. When Axl was found, they saw that he was freaked by something. Axl was asked what he had seen and said he saw a white shroud pass through a tree. They decided to call it a night and have Wyvan Skybern do an aerial search. Wyvan searched throughout the entire forest he was about to call it a night too until he turned around and was face to face with Mothos, but his timid personality made him freak out and shot tornadoes at him and flew away roaring out. While that scared away any animal in the forest, Mothos, who was uninjured by the attack, was unamused and returned to hiding in the forest. Wyvan told about his encounter to the other hunters, which the others were WTF about it. When X, Zero, Axl, Infernia, and Wyvan got back to the forest, the four hitched a ride on Wyvan to look out for the Reploid from the air. Wyvan flew them to the location of the site, right above the lake known as Luna Lake. Wyvan lands down next to the lake to have the group check the area. They only checked for a few minutes until they heard Axl jump back and Wyvan screech. They saw Wyvan breathing fire at a moth-like Reploid, but the fire just went through the Reploid. The Reploid revealed that his shroud were actually a pair of wings and charged towards Wyvan, but Axl attacked Mothos to try and stop him. None of the attacks worked and just went through him while Mothos went through Wyvan and scared him shitless. Zero was about to pull out his saber when X commanded Mothos to tell him why he attacked the government agents. Mothos told that he was being chased by them, but he didn't tell it to X, he telepathically told his reason to Arachfemme. She tells X that Mothos told her his reason what a womanizer. Infernia asked why are they were chasing him, which he responded by to pointing up. They were a little confused, which caused Axl to ask if he was an alien. He responds with a single nod before disappearing. After all that the Maverick Hunters lied that he is a new hunter and as thanks for getting the government off his tail he occasionally helps them. He has a humanoid form with white eyes and no mouth with moth antennae on his head. His exoskeleton is mostly white with black while his white wings are tipped with bioluminescent streaks. He can attack by controlling fire, ice, earth, lightning, light, and dark energy. He can also phase through solid matter, and become invisible. Other than his trouble getting used to anything relating to Earth, nothing else is known about his mysterious personality. He does have some odd quirks like he only answers to women and is attracted to anything that glows. He does have an interest in horror movies and games. Ironfist Manticor Originally a Maverick Hunter from the 37th Unit, he is based off of the legendary creature Manticore. His claws are razor sharp, and he can shoot spines from his tail. His sense of justice is very strong, and he was only turned Maverick due to his direct exposure to the Maverick Virus while on a mission. He had battled against a powerful Mechaniloid, and was stabbed by its digger drill, exposing him to the virus. After he was defeated by X, he lost his memory but also discarded the virus' effects. He befriended Wyvvan Skybern, due to both of them having lost their memories, after rejoining his beloved 37th Unit. His weapon is the Iron Needle. It fires a series of needles at a rapid pace for as long as the trigger is held, and is aimable in any direction but down and up. He looks similar to Flame Stag, but with ears instead of fire horns and whiskers on his face, as well as a long tail. = Rosa Fleuron An enchanting reploid who first worked in a botanical garden. She is a very simple reploid, but uses steel leaves when she attacks. Her gardens were attacked by Mavericks, and although she attempted to fight back, she was overpowered and exposed to the maverick virus. She was later rescued by the members of the 37th Unit, which she then joined as a Maverick Hunter, to protect the world's gardens from Mavericks. She tries to be sociable but is shy around people she doesn't know. = Note for the Escaped Mavericks If anyone has an idea for an Escaped Maverick, put your idea above the note and below the latest Escaped Maverick. There is one rule, do not repeat the same animal (ex. two bearded dragons), unless the Escaped Mavericks are human-like. However there can be two of the same animal as long as you choose a different breed (ex. a shiba inu dog and a siberian husky dog). Please follow the rule and add some uniqueness. KTHNX! Irregular37 says: You should add details such as the character's unit number, their weapon, and how he/she became a maverick. Your's Mavericks here Alpha Alpha looks like X but with orange and black armor. Instead of a helmet he has black hair that looks like the original megaman's. His attacks are pure energy that emits from his hands, he is able to summon waves of energy to attack his opponents. Instead of walking he hovers above the ground at incredibly fast speeds making it hard to attack him. He has a rivalry with Sigma that has lasted a long time. His creator is unknown - he's trying to find out who his creator is. He is easy to anger; his personality is calm and quiet, but when he gets enraged he is very dangerous and powerful. He has been defeated by Sigma several times before. He lives in a crystal palace hidden in the deep Amazon jungles. Before he became maverick he helped protect the Amazon Jungle fighting a group of mavericks he became infected for two years until he broke free for some myterious reasons. He is good friends with Signas, X, and Pallette. He likes romance movies and has feelings for Alia. He is the 8th most powerful reploid in the Amazon Jungle. PowerJosh Powerjosh looks like a human but with mechanical reploid like organs he wears a black and orange t-shirt the sleeves are black and the rest are orange he also wears black pants with black and white sneakers and black gloves. He's a new genaration type reploid that went maverick on a mission to Antarctic. His powers are able to control anything except another reploid. He can move at incredible speeds he's a little stronger than most reploids. His controling powers are limited to things the size of Rainy Turtaloid, how he controls stuff is with his mind (somewhat like telekinesis). He also has the power of telepathy he's also incredibly smart. He broke free of the virus by getting shocked by a huge amount of electricity (his weakness) while fighting Gigavolt Man-O-War for no apparent reason. He's also weak to magnetic attacks which causes him to temporarily lose his powers. He likes to read books and watch documentaries as a hobby. When he broke free of the virus he ran into Zero and he thought PowerJosh was still maverick thus getting into a fight he lost to the skilled hunter. But soon became friends with Zero and Alpha, nobody else are friends with him for some reason. His strongest attack is psycho blast a powerful attack that that summons a giant cannon that blasts the enemy with incredible force. He went maverick on a expidition in Africa which while there he incountered Sigma and got into a fight causing him to go maverick again. This time he went completely insane (even more so than Vile). It caused him to short circuit and die thus leading to his rebuilding of Mach PowerJosh. On missions he can use his abilities to lift platforms that his teammates can use to get to higher areas. He has a last ditch form called psycho mode in which he is much faster and he can create objects out of thin air. He can be very dangerous to be around. MACH PowerJosh '' '' '' ''Mach Powerjosh is Powerjosh but in a whole new design. He has been programmed to travel at speeds that makes him almost invisible. Yet he's incredibly weak thus relying on his speed to land as much hits as possible. His strongest attack is speed tornado in which he runs around his opponent to create a cyclone that sends his enemy incredibly high in the air that also stuns the enemy. He also looks different in appearance he wears goggles (which are programmed to help him see when moving). When this new body was made he lost all his memory and powers that he had before. The reason he had to get a new body was he got severely infected by the Sigma virus thus causing him to get even more insane than Vile which destroyed his circuitry and killed him. Until he was rebuilt by Douglas, but during the rebuilding something went horribly wrong. movement systems started to malfunction draining the power from his strength genarators (which makes him so weak.) Even though he is weak and loses a lot of fights he never gives up. '' Due to his incredible speed he can jump very high into the air. He can't teleport either instead he just runs to his destination. His friends are Zero, Alpha, X,and Palette.'' He also has several other attacks such as mach combo a series of speedy punches and kicks, its a really weak move. His most useful attack (but not the most powerful) is the mach strike it allows him to attack from a distance by launching a quick stream of energy which is launched by swiping his arm quickly to release the attack. The reason it's so useful is because it homes in on the enemy and it is also very silent. If he were to be defeated by X, Zero, or Axl they will get speed booster which increases their top speed. '' ''Beta '' ''He is Alpha's younger brother but has blue and green armor that resembles Axl's but without the helmet and a red gem on his forhead. He is pretty weak compared to his brother. His signature attack is teleporting and shooting, he can also use weak energy shots from his hand's. He is pretty cocky when it comes to fighting, he is very good when it comes to planning. he was killed by Sigma in order to see his older brother's true power after this Alpha decided to kill Sigma once and for all but has failed miserably at each attempt. Then Alpha decided to rebuild him, Beta and Alpha now fight as a team. He is good friends with Douglas and Axl. He went maverick at the sametime as his brother for the same reason. He broke free of the maverick virus when he was rebuilt. He has a strong rivalry with PowerJosh. '' 'ShyKidtheFireSpirit's Mavericks' 'Oddeye Bakeneko' A Reploid based on the common cat, she was originally only a common thief in a small city, but as the Maverick Virus spread, she became infected by the Maverick Virus. Since then, she's set her eyes on larger treasure in bigger cities. Ever since they first met, Axl has a rivalry with Oddeye Bakeneko. In battle, her 'claws' can be used to climb up walls as if they were nothing. She can also use this to attack enemies. Her tail is quite durable, and she can jab enemies with that. She can even change her form into a panther-like form to attack enemies and boost some of her abilities. She quotes she can also raise deceased Reploids, but this ability has been unconfirmed. DeathTanz Mantisk's Mavericks Magmmard Lord Magmmard Lord is based on a dragon. He was the leader of the Magmmard clan but he has allied with Lord C and now he is one of the Regal Forces - the army of Lord C. Using just flames and punch, Magmmard Lord can be a real danger. He speaks in verses and he is very wise in attack. Kyroon queen Kyroon queen was originally a member of Magmmard clan. She can make visions, summon enemies and make quakes. Having a very unknown ability, she can make a big attack... Somarinoa's Mavericks 'Mega Man XZ Mavericks' ''Mega Man XZ was a fan game started on but never completed by Somarinoa due to fan criticism (since the Mavericks were heavy sprite edits but not 100% original sprites, as he was still learning at the time). In it, Somarinoa went with what he thought would happen in the Mega Man X series at the time (MM4 being the newest game out) - Zero had gone maverick and was now the leader of the maverick forces, referred to instead now as Nightmare Zero. X was sent to stop him, but was sorrowful about having to possibly kill his friend. While XZ never made it far into production, the bittersweetness behind the protagonist and antagonist would later go on to form the basis of Somarinoa's epic personal series, Megaman Tempo. The fact that a series was released many years later known as Mega Man ZX is simply a coincidence. The fact that most of these animal themes were eventually found in the X series - and possibly other series like the Zero series that Somarinoa played very little of - is also yet another coincidence, albeit a slightly interesting one; this coincidence would lead the creator to attempt to create animal themes that were more specific and/or obscure to avoid this in the future. 'Magneto Eel' Magneto Eel is a Maverick based on an electric eel, an electric fish which is actually not an eel but is rather a knifefish. Before his succumbing to the Maverick Virus, he operated as a particularly important electrical generator within Megalopolis. His transformation and subsequent abandonment of his stationed post caused massive blackouts throughout the city, leading to riots as its inhabitants began to panic and fight over resources. Designwise, Magneto Eel is hunched over, with a long, almost snake-like head slinking out and slightly down from his shoulders. A long, eel-like tail extends from the middle of his back down to rest near his flippered feet. Two large Tesla coils extend in a V formation out of his shoulder blades, and provide him with his electrical abilities. Being a triple-themed Maverick, being at the same time aquatic-themed, electric-themed and magnetic-themed. He is provided with the dastardly ability to control the water level in his chamber, charging up his electrical shield during the process so that once it touches him, the water becomes electrified. The only way to avoid this particular technique is to wall jump. His weapon, the Silver Magnet, is built to allow Magneto Eel to remain relatively safe in the water while still being able to send his projectiles at an opponent attempting to scale the walls of his lair. The general basis of Magneto Eel would later go on to begin the rough draft concept of a Robot Master ten years later - that of Eel Man, created in 2011. 'Nitro Polarbear' Nitro Polarbear is a Maverick based on a polar bear. He was initially intended to carve paths through ice ways, to make way for arctic-bound explorers, archaeologists, mining corporations, and numerous other contractors. His methods were always considered crude but were noted for getting the job done in the fastest time possible. Polarbear was therefore generally well-liked amongst those who hired him. However, his fate would come to a very rapid deceleration when he was hired by a mysterious figure, who would later turn out to be the Maverick general, Zero. Designwise, Nitro Polarbear stands tall and proud, with a large glacial-colored gem in the middle of his white-hued chest. His arms were massive, roughly the same size and design as some Ride Armors, with massive icicle-like claws extending from them. These claws were his primary weapon, icy spines housing nitroglycerin-laden explosives for collapsing large ice sheets or destroying heroic nuisances. Large boosts on the heels of his feet allowed him to speed-dash around, with the use of nitromethane to let him gain a sudden and frightening rate of speed. When Nitro Polarbear was created, Mega Man X4 was the newest Mega Man game out. However, as time went on, Somarinoa got more and more confused how Capcom kept overlooking the obvious choice for an Ice-element foe - the polar bear. He was happy to see Poler Kamrous in Mega Man Zero 2, finally ending his confusion, though he began to wonder how many design coincidences would occur, as Kamrous had massive arms in a similar manner to Polarbear. Despite the ridiculously common coincidences, Somarinoa is less leaning towards "someone at Capcom saw my art and liked the ideas and fashioned their own, official, characters out of some of my own ideas)" as he is "...maybe I had the same muse as Capcom's artist had?". 'Pyro Platypus' *Read full article thumb|Pyro Platpus' sprite. Pyro Platypus is a Maverick based on a platypus. His original purpose was to follow rivers and other bodies of water to forests, where he would then use his built-in flamethrower for controlled burns, for the betterment of the forests in question by stimulating growth and germination in certain species of trees. Zero saw the devastating potential in this and went to him. In the heat of battle Platypus seemed to have the upper hand, but due to some underhanded moves Zero finally claimed Platypus as his new Maverick general. Now he destroys forests without prejudice, setting the forests back hundreds if not thousands of years and depleting the world's overall oxygen content, bringing Humanity that much closer to its doom. 'Spark Jellyfish' Spark Jellyfish is a Maverick based on a Portuguese man o' war. He was originally intended to monitor saline and acidic levels within the ocean, to make sure it was not getting too polluted for the local species to survive. If it happened to get too polluted, instead of being equipped to deal with it himself, he was armed with a powerful electronic communication device to alert the Repliforce Coast Guard, as the task was considered too big for one Reploid to handle alone. When Zero turned him Maverick in order to allow the oceans to pollute and help to kill off the world, he also tweaked Jellyfish's communication equipment to be more deadly, specifically making it able to generate electricity within the waters around him. Designwise, Spark Jellyfish stands straight, but the design of his body makes him appear squat and top-heavy. He only possesses one eye, the other covered in a metallic "eyepatch" that was originally his pollution monitoring system; in his lair however, it now directly controls the pollution level to cause harm to opponents. He sports a tall, bladed mohawk which he can send arcing across the area, as well. Six tentacle-arms extend out from underneath his head's underside. Spark Jellyfish was created well before Mega Man X8, and therefore was created before Gigabolt Man-O-War. The fact that X8 featured a character based on a theme Somarinoa had come up with actually cemented the game as being great in his book, as it was almost like seeing his own character in the game (even if Gigabolt totally isn't based at all on a real man o' war). The fact that Jellyfish and Man-O-War both used electricity did not surprise Somarinoa in the least. 'Spike Hedgehog' Spike Hedgehog is a Maverick based on a European hedgehog. Before his succumbing to the Maverick Virus, he operated as a dowser, digging deep into the Earth with his massive claws to reach the water table for use as clean drinking water for the Earth's Human inhabitants. The spines covering his backside were then extended outwards to hold him in place as the torrent of water would rush forward to fill the gap he had opened up. Designwise, Spike Hedgehog is ever-so-slightly leaned forward, with his massive claws on his arms extended out in what would appear to be a menacing bear hug. A large gem sits in the middle of his forehead (representing his ground theme due to gems being found within the earth) with a set of L-shaped rods extending out of his head from nearby (these appear crossed in an X-pattern to represent having found water, however, canonically they do move to and fro), and a set of ears stick out of the sides of his head, appearing almost like the spikes covering his body. He is predominantly blue in hue. Spike Hedgehog was an indirect reference to both Sonic the Hedgehog and Pokémon's Sandslash. In fact, Spike Hedgehog was originally named Sonic Hedgehog, but it was changed so that the already-named Nitro Polarbear could inherit the concept of speed (as "nitro" is used in racing cars); Spike's weapon kept its rapid-fire properties, however, leaving a suggestion of speed to him. 'Slasher Mantis' Slasher Mantis is a Maverick based on a mantis. His precise origins are shrouded in confusion and mystery and it is widely believed that he has always been a Maverick, perhaps even being built by Zero or maybe Sigma themselves. Slasher Mantis is a psychopathic killer, having dozens of dead Reploids and hundreds of Humans to call his victims. He has kept a small token of each and every last one of them and has them ornately arranged within his lair. Designwise, Slasher Mantis stands straight, head slightly tilted downwards to peer from the upper eye at his opponents, possibly hinting at a form of robo-autism, though it may also simply be a strange preference. His helmet has a distinct V-shape to it with small red gems on both of the upper curves, while the bottom tip forms the mouth guard. Two large, golden triangular antennae extend from his head in a slight U-shape. His large, curved blades are not actually attached to him and he carries both facing backwards. His name and the basic concept of him is based upon slasher films, which Somarinoa is a particular fan of. Slasher Mantis was created well before [Man X8 Mega Man X8, and therefore was created before Dark Mantis. The fact that X8 featured a character based on a theme Somarinoa had come up with actually cemented the game as being great in his book, as it was almost like seeing his own character in the game. The fact that both characters used blades certainly didn't hinder this thought. Slasher Mantis is Somarinoa's second-favorite XZ Maverick, behind Pyro Platypus. 'Squall Raven' Squall Raven is a Maverick based on an common raven. He was the brother of Storm Eagle, and like his brother was a member of the Maverick Hunter's 7th Air Cavalry unit. Years after his brother went missing only to turn up a Maverick and to be slain, Raven sought out Zero to learn the truth about his brother's death, feeling he needed to hear it from one of the closer sources, but being uncertain if he could trust X's word due to his direct hand in Eagle's demise. Zero, having succumbed to his Maverick syndrome recently at this point, told Raven that Eagle hadn't been a Maverick at all, and that X simply killed him to "serve his own greater cause". Shocked and infuriated at this notion, Raven was blinded with rage and accepted Zero's offering of greater personal power in order to stand a chance against "our dear, corrupted X". This upgrade in strength was of course the Zero Virus, thus causing Raven to become Squall Raven, corrupted Maverick lord of the skies. Designwise, Squall Raven is similar in appearance to Eagle, due to their relation. He however is black in color, with long feathers off his shoulders like makeshift tassles, and a single pair of long feathers growing off his head like eyebrows. He also lacked the vibrant facial shield that Eagle bore, and other minor variations existed, as well. 'Tank Nautilus' Tank Nautilus is a Maverick based on an nautilus. Before his corruption at the hands of Nightmare Zero, he functioned as a water filtration Reploid, cycling sludge through one set of tentacles and then releasing clean water out of the other set. His transformation caused him to reverse the process, poisoning the city's water supply; as such, he was technically partnered with Spark Jellyfish, who poisoned the oceans instead of the purified water Humans drank from in their own cities. Designwise, Tank Nautilus is squat, weighed down by his massive shell. A pair of legs splay outwards from underneath it so as to keep himself steady and mobile. A set of tentacles writhe from either side of his head, to operate as arms as well as purification tubes. His head sits underneath a visor-like extension, with his large eyes peering out from underneath. His mouth appears to be hidden my more tentacles, though these are smaller than the ones that operate as his arms. Being another aquatic-themed Maverick, he also has a stage and chamber with water in it; however, his chamber is most of the time not filled. However, it will slowly fill once he reaches half health, and once it is full enough, his legs will retract and he will simply float about, making him much faster as he jets around the area. Tank Nautilus was created before Mega Man X: Command Mission, and therefore was created before either Dr. Psyche or his Mad Nautilus form. The fact that Command Mission featured several of the animal theme ideas Somarinoa had come up with for XZ actually made him enjoy the game that much more. Tank Nautilus was a design that Somarinoa was particularly fond of back in the day. 'Megaman Tempo Mavericks' Megaman Tempo is a fan game series started after the fall of the concept and initial works on Mega Man ZX, taking its place in both focus and spirit. It is Somarinoa's dream fan game project, and has survived a number of hiccups such as computer deaths and real life intervening. It was Somarinoa's best friend from high school, the late Tad "Tanma" Wade's favorite project of his, and so he is now attempting to finally create and publish it in his honor. In Megaman Tempo, the Mavericks are a sort of combination between the Robot Masters of the Classic series and the animal-based Reploids of the X and Zero series. To this effect, they are (for the most part) completely humanoid - however, their armor is designed in such a way as to hint at the animal they are themed after - for instance, Molten Slug has four "horns" extending off of his helmet, with floating orbs at the end of each to represent the eyestalks and subsequent eyes on each; Slumber Fly however has large flight goggles to represent fly eyes, booster jets shaped like fly wings, and can disperse into a nanite cloud to represent a swarm of flies. The Reploids have body plans following chassis specifications, with modifications to it for each character, as the storyline describes this brand of Reploid being built on giant assembly lines. During each character's creation, the animals are always chosen first before the element type is decided upon. A minority of Mavericks represented in Megaman Tempo are "Mk VI" Reploids - these are, essentially, far more similar to the Mavericks found in the X series, having much less of a humanoid form to them (a prime example of this would be Bio Crustacean or Shock Seabeast). These represent obsolete models from the last "mark" of Reploid, built before Tempo's discovery; however, law states that these cannot simply be decommissioned due to possessing a "soul" or "machine spirit", thereby classifying it as being murder - this means the obsolete "Ancient" Reploids simply must run down or upgrade themselves to newer bodies of the MkVII class. 'Abusive Silverback' He is designed after a gorilla. 'Ambush Moliger' Moliger is based on a hybrid between a mole and a liger. 'Ashen Fireweed' He is designed after fireweed. 'Balance Thoth' *See main article A former archaeologist, Thoth once operated served as mediator between Timid Fennec and Sobek but has come to blame the Neo Hunters for his current predicament as a Maverick. He hears voices from an enigmatic individual which he refers to as The Source, and appears to know more about Tempo's situation than anyone else, besides The Source itself. He is designed after an African sacred ibis as well as the deity Thoth. 'Bio Crustacean' A MkVI Reploid. Considered ancient and nearly obsolete, Crustacean was most recently purposed to serve the EDEN Project at the Grand Arboretum under the guideship of the MkVII botanist, Narica. Here he would use his claw to trim back plantlife as needed and used his programmed "harmony with plants" to let them grow better. Unfortunately Narica's brother Lotor contracted the Goth Virus and went maverick, damaging Crustacean and infecting him as well, causing him to gain his title "Bio". He then began terrorizing the Arboretum, destroying many endangered species, although Narica protected the centerpiece of the building, the last tree of its kind, right up until the end where Bio Crustacean finally destroyed the tree Narica had been protecting. Immediately afterwards, Narica's brother Savage Lotor dropped down upon Bio Crustacean and tore out his circuitry, killing him. He utilized a powerful scissor claw and vine whip in combat. 'Bossy Jackgrass' Jackgrass is based on a hybrid between a donkey and grass. 'Brawler Cuttlefist' He is designed after a cuttlefish. 'Clumsy Elephino' Elephino is based on a hybrid between a platybelodon and a brontotherium. 'Copy Flea' He is designed after a flea -- specifically, a dog flea. 'Deforest Termight' He is designed after a termite. 'El Fin' El Fin 'is a former warehouse operator who became one of Goth's original Maverick Lords. He is themed after a barcode. 'Everywhere Leafhopper Of the three Hopper brothers, Leafhopper is considered the wily one. Hyperactive to a shocking level, he is a master of the jump, and spends his time in a vertically-oriented arena chamber, hopping from leaf-shaped platform to leaf-shaped platform in an attempt to confuse or panic his opponent to ensure his victory. He is designed after a leafhopper. 'Frozen Hydroid' Hydroid was an extremely powerful MkVII Reploid that was used as the solitary power supply for the entire HYDRANTH power plant. However, an attack on the plant by Goth led to damage to the plant as a whole and due to circumstances not fully understood due to corrupted data records, the plant was covered in ice. It is believed that Hydroid himself did this to protect the plant from the attack, and it succeeded but caused the plant to be abandoned by its human crew. Years later, Tempo would enter the area to question Hydroid on a possible way to defeat the Maverick Lord and Goth would take the opportunity to follow him there; unfortunately, upon thawing out Hydroid Goth corrupts him. Luckily for Tempo, the years trapped in ice weakened him, and so he was roughly average in terms of overall power. His weapon is the Medusa Bomb, which are small bombs that track targets and follow them. He is designed after a hydroids (which the HYDRANTH power plant is also named after), while his weapon are named after medusae. 'Gentleman Stickhopper' Of the three Hopper brothers, Stickhopper is considered the most sophisticated, although in his corruption this has led to an air of arrogance. He is the oldest of the trio. 'Gigawatt Cheetur' *See main article "Gigawatt" (pronounced "jiggawatt") Cheetur is a time traveler, although he originates in the current era. He has a flux capacitor built inbetween his shoulders, which allows him to move suddenly and reach 88mph, only to suddenly travel through time to his desired location. While in a fight with a foe, he will travel through time and in these various timelines he will obtain an object and return to the current time to utilize it to hopefully great effect against his opponent(s). Interestingly, his weakness does not technically damage him, but instead makes his chronometer temporarily go haywire, causing him to bring in essentially useless items into battle when he returns. Cheetur is based on a cheetah and a big reference to the Back to the Future series. 'Gleek Gorillama' Gorillama is based on a hybrid between a gorilla and a llama. 'Helios Sunflower' He is designed after a sunflower. 'Immortal Nutricool' He is designed after a turritopsis nutricula, the immortal jellyfish. 'Laser Krill' He is designed after a krill. 'Lokos' Lokos was one of Goth's first Maverick Lords. 'Mecha Nymph' He is designed after a dragonfly nymph. 'Metal Cockatolis' 'Molten Slug' He is designed after a slug. 'Multiplicity Stork' He is designed after a stork. 'Overlooked Mite' He is designed after a mite. 'Pain Lobster' She is designed after an American lobster. 'Petrol Petrel' He is designed after a giant petrel. 'Pop Stagpie' Stagpie is based on a hybrid between a deer (stag) and a magpie. 'Port' Port was one of Goth's original Maverick Lords. 'Prickly Treehopper' Of the three Hopper brothers, Treehopper is considered the malicious one. Violent to a shocking level, he is a master of pain although not quite as masterful as Pain Lobster. He fights in a spike-filled chamber, tossing his signature weapon around. He is designed after a treehopper. 'Pupate Splatterkiller' Splatterkiller is based on a between a death's-head hawkmoth. 'Rampant Loonicorn' Loonicorn is based on a hybrid between a great northern loon and a unicorn. 'Razoredge Skallop' Skallop is based on a hybrid between a scallop. 'Rebreath Axolotter' Axolotter is based on a hybrid between a axolotl and a giant otter. 'Rotate Gyraffe' Rotate Gyraffe is a Mk VII Reploid who exists during Megaman Tempo's time. Originally built as a lumberjack Reploid, he watched with horror as, one after another, Reploids of every make and model became corrupted by the Goth Virus. In an attempt to save himself, he took a job as far from civilization as he could find, doing what he was created for. He thought himself safe for several years, but one day was confronted when a ship was shot out of the sky and crashed nearby. Despite his better judgement processes, he investigated and became corrupted by a Maverick captain which had been onboard and had been nearly destroyed. Within a week's time he had gone mad and slaughtered the rest of his crew, retrieving the mortally crippled Maverick captain for questioning as his mind had not quite gone yet and he wanted to find out who caused his lapse into corruption (although the corrupted parts of his CPU made him wish for only vengence). Eventually, he got the name of the maverick captain's foe who brought his ship down upon the forest - Tempo. Gyraffe knew his target at this point and begun using the virus within both him and the former captain to corrupt the local machines to begin preparations for bringing about the demise of this Maverick Hunter who had ruined everything. Gyraffe is best known for his Helichopper technique. Gyraffe's head system is attached to his hips and is held in a hollow of his body structure by magnetic clamps to allow it to stay in its regular placement. However, when he uses Helichopper (originally designed for cutting down trees quickly) the magnetic clamps release and as his body lifts off the ground using chest and abdominal booster jets into a spreadeagle formation his neck swings up so as to continue to face forward. At this point his arms and legs convert into extremely sharp and durable blades, and Gyraffe begins rotating quickly; this will last until he cancels it - in battle, he can move across a room multiple times before shutting it down, and can even hover in place without moving for a short stint of time. Eventually, Gyraffe succeeds in bringing Tempo to his forest base, only to find he has underestimated the robot and is killed. He is designed after a giraffe. 'Savage Lotor' He is designed after a raccoon. 'Scud Pelican' He is designed after a brown pelican. 'Seapunk Scorporpoise' Scorporpoise is based on a hybrid between a scorpion and a porpoise. 'Secret Daubentonia' *See main article An assassin-for-hire, Daubentonia once operated as a Night Reconnaissance Special Operations soldier for the Repliforce; however, he was recently offered significantly more pay by Goth during an assassination attempt to destroy Goth on the Repliforce's own terms. Not technically a Maverick, he now runs assassination missions on the Repliforce instead for the credits, proving to all the insane quantity of greed he possesses. He can be found aboard the Repliforce Navy Fleet, where he is currently attempting the assassination of the RepliNavy leader, General Tankur. He is designed after an aye-aye. 'Shock Seabeast' One of the few known remaining ancient Reploids in existence, even Seabeast has recently succumbed to the Goth Virus. Seabeast once served the Marine Science Lab by collecting samples from the ocean floor. Now he holds a human scientist hostage within the same lab he once worked for. Tempo feels that this is wrong, and that he must be stopped at all costs. He is designed after several smaller sea creatures, including a sea anemone, sea urchin, and a starfish. 'Slumber Fly' He is designed after a tsetse fly. 'Soprano Walrut' Walrut is based on a hybrid between a walrus and a moose. 'Springtail Jack' He is designed after a orchesella cincta, a species of springtail, as well as a reference to Springheel Jack. 'Steam Typus' He is designed after a whale shark. 'Submachine Gull' Gull is based on a species of typical "seagull" - a black-footed kittiwake. 'Sunburn Putchki' 'Swift Chimpala' Chimpala is based on a hybrid between a chimpanzee and an impala. 'Tantrum Sharkuckoo' Sharkuckoo is based on a hybrid between a great white shark and a cuckoo. 'Taps' He is designed after a zombie. 'Techno Woollybear' Woollybear is based on a hybrid between a woolly bear caterpillar and a bear. 'Thrash Buffaleo' Buffaleo is based on a hybrid between a buffalo and a lion. 'Timid Fennec' A member of the Reploid Sciences Group, Fennec was off on an archaeological dig when he unearthed an ancient Reploid long since thought destroyed. Soon after shipping the Reploid off, though, Fennec started acting strangely, becoming paranoid and panicking, thinking everyone was out to get him. Soon he killed a fellow Reploid scientist and fled as quickly as possible. He must be found and questioned as to his reasons behind this action. He is designed after a fennec fox. 'Twin Weapons' Twin Weapons is the title given to the brother duo Mono and Stereo after the two have gone Maverick. They continue to use their Neo Hunter weaponry - Mono, his energy cannon and Stereo his energy fists. They do battle together, making them a dangerous match to contend with. 'Void Hunter' Void Hunter is a MkVII Reploid designed after an archer fish. 'Voracious Swangler' Swangler is based on a hybrid between a trumpeter swan and an anglerfish. 'Wintery Yak' He is designed after a yak. 'Zephyr Quetzal' *See main article One of Goth's many Maverick Generals, Quetzal is a former member of the Repliforce Air Force. Once a respectful soldier, he led a squadron of reploids and mechaniloids into the jungles of South America to quell a Maverick outbreak, only to be converted into one by Goth, himself. Quetzal was then left to guard the rainforests, and would eventually come to infect Molten Slug, as well. He is designed after an resplendent quetzal. 'Mavericks with forgotten or never-added titles' *Amaric *Holothurian *Harunner *Kraken *Phoenix *Seadragon *Styractuator *Thornhawk *Zoea BeamLaser7890's Mavericks Pyro Pterodactyl Morte Mantis Acid Lemon MidnightTH's Mavericks Blade Goblinshark . Category:Fan characters Category:Mavericks